A Kingdom of Lies
by JanePartlet
Summary: No Spies; Cammie is a Princess, Zach a servant. Princess Cammie has to prepare herself to be a fit Queen of her Kingdom but can she do it despite all the challenges she faces? Varying POVs. Zammie and MAYBE other couples... Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is Ally Carter's lovely idea.**

At first glance Cameron Ann Morgan was a typical princess: rich, beautiful and spoiled. She had a temper that could never be controlled and made hasty decisions constantly. Yet suitors could not keep their eyes off of her. It was not one thing about her that was beautiful not her eyes that were best described as blue-grey or her dirty blonde hair. No, it was the way her features were put together so perfectly that made her beautiful. Cameron Morgan had what most ladies her age dreamed of, a line full of wealthy suitors. Yet, she did not seem to want any of it. She denied all marriage proposals that came her way which made the other women of the kingdom angry. Why did she not appreciate what she was given? However her mother found this perfectly normal. In her mind, Cameron had no reason to rush, why would she? Her mother and father were both alive and well. They were completely capable of handling all royal responsibilities.

This is why when on the morning of April 21st of the year 1756 Cameron's Aunt Abigail entered her room with cruel news Cameron was completely unprepared. Aunt Abigail, better known as Aunt Abby, woke Cameron and told her that her parents had been killed. They were murdered, she told her, shot in the head once each. Cameron didn't cry she simply looked at Aunt Abby in shock. She loved her aunt, her mother's sister, but she could only think that the news she was bringing must've been a cruel joke. However, Cameron was wrong. Aunt Abby moved in with Cameron and took charge of the kingdom for it was hers until Cameron reached the age of 18. However, despite what you may be thinking, this is not the story of Aunt Abby betraying Cameron and attempting to take the kingdom from Cameron. No, this is the story of how that one moment changed Cameron Ann Morgan's life forever.

**This was kind of a prologue what'd you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These Characters are Ally Carter's.**

**-One Year and 274 days later-**

**Bex POV**

"Good morning Princess Morgan"

"Liz, _please_ call me Cammie."

"Very well princess, as you wish."

This was the daily routine it has happened every day since we were assigned to be the princess' maids. I think of that day constantly I had turned fourteen only a few days earlier and my mother had decided that I was old enough to work. My mother had sent me off around the kingdom to find something that I could do. I did as she asked and when I asked a man working at a blacksmith's shop he said he had an opening. I was so excited. I followed him to his workplace where he said he would show me what I was to do. It was when I entered the shop when I realized he was leading me towards a brothel. I was terrified. I remember screaming and attempting to fight him off of me when he asked me to show him what I could do. It was my luck that the day I was caught was the day soldiers were sent to investigate this brothel as they suspected illegal activity. I was saved. When I was brought before the king as I was so young he asked me how I had got myself in that position. After I told him my story he offered me a job to be his precious daughter's maid as well as best friend. I happily obliged and I've been working for her ever since.

"…Bex? Bex…Rebecca?" I tuned into the sound of Liz whispering my name trying to get my attention.

"_Don't call me Rebecca, LIZ!" _I kind of felt bad for snapping at her but she knows never to call me that.

"I'm sorry. However, Ms. Skye is coming and Ms. Cameron would like us to prepare the chamber next to Cammie's for her."

"Oh, very well, let's get going."

During my day dreaming Cameron had gone into her library. She was reading on of her typical novels. She was not nearly as bad as the public made her out to be. She was strong and independent but perhaps a bit stubborn. Suitors considered her beautiful inevitably but she was also brilliant at blending in. I knew from the few times her, Liz myself and one of our other friends had snuck into town and she had pretended to be a commoner. It was amusing her love of hiding and sneaking around. She loved going in to town and I sometimes thought she liked to pretend she was a commoner free of all the expectations on her.

I followed Liz into the chamber next door and couldn't help but shudder at the thought of _Ms. Skye's _arrival. She was dreadful but we'd never speak it aloud, it was un-lady like. Yet, I knew Liz was thinking of the same thing. Ms. Skye was Victoria a distant cousin of Cammie's who would get the throne if Cammie wasn't suited for the position at the age of eighteen. I knew Cammie dreaded her but she put up with her even if it was only for the knowledge that as long as Victoria was single she was no more suited for the position than her. Being royalty must have been a horrid amount of work. Cammie was expected to find a well suited suitor by the age of eighteen. She was not required to marry him but she was required to promise him her hand in marriage. Then she would be given the position and when they did marry at (the very latest) age of twenty, he was given the position of king. She was seventeen now as was Victoria and a ball is to be held two months from today where Cammie is expected to choose her suitor who would be announced before her birthday three months from today. Her life was very complicated and Victoria made it worse.

"Elizabeth, Rebecca so glad you have gotten to work so quickly. Your help is greatly appreciated. I just came by to inform you that for this arrangement Victoria's brother Nick will also be staying with us and I do believe he is bringing along a servant of his own. So would you please arrange rooms for each of them? Thank you both."

Ms. Cameron, or Aunt Abby as she preferred, treated us like she treated Cammie. She loved us like her very own which made it bearable to spend so much time away from our families. We lived in the castle. We smiled and curtsied, "Yes Ms. Cameron."

With another perfect smile she was gone. She was beautiful and we admired her. She had beautiful green eyes and dark hair. Unlike Cammie, however, she felt no need to blend in a crowd.

We got back to work and as we were working on Mr. Skye's chamber we heard a happy squeal. I looked at Liz and grinned we both knew who it was before she rushed into the room we were in.

"LADIES, I have spectacular news!" Macey McHenry entered the room followed by a grinning Cammie. Macey's joy was contagious.

"Hello Ms. McHenry." Liz and I said with mocking grins on our faces.

"Oh will you stop it!"

We laughed; Macey hated being treated like an upperclassman though that's exactly what she was. Macey is the daughter of a famous diplomat, James McHenry.

"So then what is it Macey? I haven't got all day."

"Yes, yes. I know you have to go through the stress of being pampered all day, you poor unfortunate soul." Macey said all this with a great amount of sarcasm.

"Oh please Macey, your life is much the same," I said.

She laughed, "very well, I have come today to inform you that my engagement to Preston Winters has been broken!"

Normally this would be devastating and embarrassing news but not with Macey. Preston Winters was the son of another diplomat and Macey had been having an affair with him for about a month the previous year. The news was scandalous and travelled fast except that Macey does not care what people thought. Her father was, however, a different story. He surprisingly announced their engagement at her 17th birthday and Macey was furious. They were to be wed after she turned eighteen. You would think that Macey was having an affair with this man because she loved him that, however, was not the case. She thought he was too presumptuous and weak. She simply wanted to have some fun. All this resulted in the joy over their broken engagement.

"Oh Macey, Congratulations," Liz laughed while giving her a big hug.

"What changed your father's mind?" asked Cammie.

"Well, Preston may have been found… in another woman's bed…unconscious…" She whispered.

"Oh, no, Mace you didn't that poor girl!" I replied.

"Oh don't worry about her; she was horrid she tried to tighten all my dresses so I'd starve myself!"

No woman should ever touch Macey McHenry's dresses. Not even to help her put it on, she manages herself, corsets and all. So, this lady should have seen it coming. Still, we laughed at Macey's reasoning and called her horrible.

Suddenly the door behind us opened and in walked Victoria and Nick Skye both with their hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair. Victoria wore her hair in a bun covered with a bow while Nick's was cut short and fell perfectly. They were followed by a handsome man about our age with emerald green eyes and dark brown hair that fell in odd places. Liz, Macey and I curtsied while the boy bowed at us.

Victoria was already dressed one of many corset dresses that Cammie hated but had to wear so often. Nick was looking dashing in pure black suit. The boy behind them was dressed in the typical servant's attire: black pants, white collared shirt and a black vest. We, Liz and I, were allowed to wear simple colorful dress as Ms. Cameron preferred to have a bit of colour in her home. I was wearing a purple dress and Liz a baby blue. Cammie was still in her night gown as it was still early in her morning. She wasn't pressured to do anything she didn't want to inside her corridors. Outside, however, she was to be on her best behavior. Macey was wearing a pink and white gown.

"You two, what on earth are you wearing? Have you no respect? Go on and change and then fetch us some refreshments, I'm parched." There it was the first of Victoria's endless banters.

"Yes, Ms. Skye," Liz and I said at once. We curtsied and started leaving.

"Liz…Bex, wait. You are not required to change. One of you may fetch our guests some refreshments but please come back I do believe it's time I got dressed."

We stopped in our tracks. Never had Cammie ever spoken up for us, she couldn't, she had to be kind to Victoria. I could tell Victoria was just as shocked.

"Cameron, dear, they are not your friends they are your _maids._" Victoria responded.

"I always imagined them as both. Come along now, Macey, Victoria let us go to my chambers."

She started walking towards the door where I was standing alone as Liz had already left to fetch the refreshments.

Cammie turned around and looked at Nick and his servant, "A pleasure to see you again Nick," she said as he laid a kiss upon her hand.

Then she looked at the servant, "As well as you…" She trailed off realizing she didn't know his name.

"Zachary," he smirked. "Zach."

Then he bowed and she said, "A pleasure to meet you Zach."

She walked determined towards her chambers followed by Macey and Victoria. I followed a bit behind smiling at my best friend, the princess.

**Review, shall i continue? Did I make any mistakes? Constructive criticism please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello World (or Gallagher Fan base) I bring you the next chapter. **

**I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing. Also, i wanted to tell you that I'm going to write a set of lyrics at the start of all my chapters. I think in some ways they give a mood for the chapter. Also, Music is my passion so I love that I'm able to incorporate it with my writing. **

**On another note, this is another third person chapter, what do you think of these? I like writing them because I think they better portray what I'm saying. Thoughts?**

**Finally, m0ckingbird77 I do not have any of the story written I write it as I go so I am completely open to ideas!**

**Disclaimer: These are Ally Carter's Brilliant characters.**

"'_Cause there's a crack in his plastic crown__and his throne of ice is melting__.__  
><em>_He climbed his ladder__there was nothing there__and __now it's a long way down__ "  
><em>**_Fairytales and Castles by Lifehouse_**

**Third POV**

Long ago, Gillian Gallagher became queen of Gallagher Kingdom by marrying a Morgan. It wasn't this marriage that allowed the kingdom to have her name though. It was her who defeated the last of the unknown men who had attacked this land. She was helped by the Blackthorne brothers. After this battle King Morgan announced that his kingdom would be named Gallagher and the area surrounding should be known as Blackthorne.

As years passed, the poor and homeless men and women moved towards Blackthorne where there were more opportunities of easy work. The Morgan's continued to rule and upper class men and women lived in Roseville. Roseville was a town within Gallagher Kingdom. This arrangement remains today. In Roseville one would find a suitable education for boys and well off girls. You would also find shops of all varieties to cater to your every need. Blackthorne however was not as well off. As the years went by the men and women of Blackthorne became cruel and resulted to horrible means to survive. People were murdered, raped, robbed and tortured in Blackthorne. It was a horrible life. The King, Cameron's Father, decided to put a border to separate Blackthorne and Gallagher. The children of Gallagher were taught to avoid anything on the other side of the walls, while the children of Blackthorne were taught to loathe the other side.

Not all children of Blackthorne loathed the other side however, few rather envied them. They wished they could live lives such as theirs, away from all this cruelty. However, they were as unaware of the lives of those inside Gallagher as those in Gallagher were unaware of theirs.

**Short right? This is why I give you two chapters at a time... Off you go, don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome, read on...**

**Oh, and let me know whose POV you want to read next! **

**And any ideas on how to incorporate Joe Solomon, Grant or Jonas? I have ideas but I'd like to hear yours.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are Ally Carter's.**

"_Well you built up a world of magic__because your real life is tragic__. __Yeah, you built up a world of magic.__  
><em>_If it's not real you can't hold it in your hand,__ y__ou can't feel it with your heart,__and I won't believe it."  
><strong>Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore<strong>_

**Cammie POV**

I was done with this, every time Victoria came to visit me she pushed my friends around and I wouldn't have any more of it. Yes, two of my best friends were my servants but they were people and if Aunt Abby taught me anything it was that people should be respected no matter their cast.

We were now sitting in my chamber discussing everything and anything that came up. Earlier, Liz and Bex had helped me get dressed. I was now wearing a blue dress that Macey said brought out my eyes. I always detested corsets but what kind of princess would I be if I didn't wear one?

"So cousin, have you found anyone of interest yet?"

Victoria was my cousin on my father's side. Her family was next in line for the throne after me. Yet, my parents decided that if anything were to happen to them before I was eighteen Aunt Abby would get it until then. They must have had a good reason for not wanting it to be her family in charge. I was beginning to think the reason was that they knew her family wanted the throne.

"No, Vicky, I have not. I still have three months."

"Yes, well, don't call me Vicky. Also, cousin if you haven't found a suitor in seventeen years what on earth makes you think you could find one in time to take to the ball!"

This was just like Victoria she truly seems to believe your entire life is about looking pretty and finding a suitor. I was just glad she was single because that way she hadn't gotten ahead of me.

"Well, Victoria, it isn't as if you have a suitor either. Also, who is to say I will not find my perfect suitor at the ball?

"Oh please! I've had plenty of escorts and suitors I just haven't chosen to marry any of them. You have never even kissed one!"

Least we say I was a bit offended. Not that it was unusual to not kiss a suitor at my age but Victoria was saying it in an insulting manner. As the princess I was expected to be a role model to women everywhere. I had never thought about it before but the looks the other women gave me were ones of hatred and envy. I had never realized before that these women did not respect me they rather loathed me. I could not believe I had not seen it earlier. I only realized I was being uncharacteristically quiet when Macey spoke up for me.

"Victoria, how dare you? Do not speak as if you know Cammie at all! Of course she has kissed a suitor; it is not as if you have met Josh."

I could not believe what Macey had just said, had she gone mad. I glared at her. It took her a minute to realize what she had done but it was too late, the damage was done.

"JOSH! Who is he?" Victoria shrieked. I was sure Tina, one of the other maids, was at the door listening endlessly.

"No one, Victoria, he is no one. You will never speak of him again whether I am present or not. Do you understand?"

"B-b-but Cammie, just tell me!"

"No. As your princess I order you to drop it at once."

Victoria was furious she was never told what to do. "It is not as if you will be a princess for long."

"You are right, I will soon be queen."

With that I left. I was angry that Macey had slipped and told Victoria about Josh however that was not the reason I acted that way. The reason for that was because I realized that I had been a horrible princess. My people did not look up to me, they had no reason. I would give them one, even if it is the last thing I ever do.

*The Next Morning*

I went down to breakfast dressed, as I was sure Victoria would have some kind of event planned. I walked into the dining room to see my Aunt on one end with Nick beside her as well as her ladies maid Veronica. On the other side near my seat were Liz, Bex and Macey. Also at the table was Zach, the Skye's servant, he had brilliant eyes I noticed. Ever since Aunt Abby took over the kingdom, she asked the ladies' maids to eat with us because the table was so empty. They have been ever since. I noticed one other thing, Victoria was no longer there.

"Where is Victoria?" I asked.

"She left," Nick said politely. "Something about being mistreated. She will return in a few days I assume. No one can undergo my parents' wrath alone."

"Oh, I didn't realize I had upset her so much, I should send her a letter," I said self consciously, I truly felt bad.

"Don't worry Cammie; I've done it, all done." Macey replied quickly. She was clearly afraid I was angry with her.

"Thank You Macey."

"No worries" she muttered looking down.

I sat in my seat and assured her I was not upset. I looked up to find Zach staring at me, I looked at my Aunt.

"Any plans today?"

"For me, yes. I've got preparations to get done for the Ball as well as arrange your coronation ceremony. Also, there is always the abundance of Queen-like work I have to do. You children, however, are free to do as you please."

There was more useless chatter at the table that was driving me mad. Was it just me or did everyone act this way? Useless chatter, fake smiles, and lies were all I could see on the faces of everyone at the table, my family. Something was definitely off.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Cammie, you always have this idea that something is wrong, why?" Aunt Abby answered.

"Well, I apologize for not realizing that my life has now become numerous fake smiles and a façade of sorts. Please, do forgive me." I replied. I was tired of this fake mess of a life I had. I got up and pushed in my chair while servants were rushing around to do it for me.

"Excuse me." I said to the table where my 'family' stared at me gaping.

"_Cammie," _My aunt warned sternly.

"Good morning Aunt Abby, same time tomorrow for this wonderful experience, yes?" with that I took off.

I knew I was being awful to my Aunt after she was wonderful and took me in but I couldn't help myself. Ever since the death of my parents things were just getting worse. I did not want to be a princess if I was going to be trapped in this house. I did not want to be forced to marry some rich man just so I could become queen of what was mine. I did not want to care what so many people thought. Yet, I knew it was time to grow up. My parents had spoiled me into believing I could get away with being a lucky, rich girl but that was not right. I now have to earn my rightful position because it is the one thing left that is undoubtedly mine, as I am a Morgan.

**So what'd you think? Is it Goode? **

**I promise it'll get better... this is simply character development. **

**Tell me your ideas and I may incorporate them! :)**

**Rate & Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Another ****Chapter, now we're getting somewhere. **

**I was thinking of drawing out a map of the how I imagine the Kingdom to look so maybe you'll get what I mean...let me know if you'd like that.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: These are Ally Carter's Characters.**

"_To absolve the joy from me__is to erase what made me a slave.__I'm a king to be."  
>The King Is Dead by a Wilhelm Scream<em>

**Third Person POV**

*Nine Months Earlier*

All seemed normal in Gallagher Kingdom, children were playing, people were shopping and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. From a glance, you would never be able to tell anything was off. You would never guess that the boy walking into Roseville towards the Skye manner didn't belong. At a glance, this man appeared normal enough. He walked through the streets of Gallagher as if he had walked them a thousand times, but he hadn't, this was his first.

It is often said that the king made a mistake in putting a border between Gallagher and Blackthorne as it was cutting them off completely. No one in Gallagher is aware of the way the lives of the people of Blackthorne are run. No one is aware how much Blackthorne loathes Gallagher. It was because of this that Gallagher was unaware that Blackthorne was still a kingdom.

After the war against the unknown men the eldest Blackthorne Brother became King. All decisions, however, were made mutually between Gallagher's King and Blackthorne's King. After the border was created all ties were severed between the two kingdoms. The people of Gallagher always assumed Blackthorne's kingdom died out and the Brother's legacy had ended.

The news of the deaths of the king and queen of Gallagher travelled quickly. So fast that soon even the people of Blackthorne learned of this. Blackthorne's kingdom was run differently than Gallagher's. In the kingdom of Gallagher, a new king was not announced until the previous king and Queen died or became too old to work efficiently. However, in Blackthorne if the king were to die the queen was to step down as soon as their son turned eighteen.

As this boy walked determinedly he thought of all he had been taught of this place. He imagined he didn't know enough to judge these people. Not all of them played a part in the death of his father that left him to live with his cruel mother. No, the family that put him through that was the Morgan's and this was his opportunity to seek revenge. His mind stayed focus on the task at hand, his mission. He was to assassinate the remaining Morgan, Princess Cameron.

**What'd you think? I'm going to upload the next chapter later today and it will be Zach's POV...excitement! **

**Do you get what's going on? Anyone know who 'he' is? ;)**

**oh! I know how I'm going to add Jonas & Grant. I still need ideas for Joe though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, the next chapter? Excited? **

**Disclaimer: These are Ally Carter's characters.**

"_Suddenly, __I'm not half the man I used to be.__There's a shadow hanging over me."  
>Yesterday by The Beatles<em>

**Zach POV**

Rarely does a servant ever share the truth of their situation for the risks are too great. However I have very little to lose so when I tell you that Nick Skye, who is often perceived as a spineless coward, is a gentleman it does you best to believe me. I have only been at service to him for a few months yet he has chosen to trust me wholeheartedly. I do not know how wise this decision of his was however I do respect it.

Breakfast was an amusing scene, who would have thought the princess could be so fierce. She is well known for her beauty but this is the first time I have actually witnessed it. It was obvious at first sight who she was because of her wardrobe however her ladies maids were also incredibly beautiful. I would imagine that her beauty is more subtle and she would not have trouble escaping the castle, not that she would have reason to.

Nick had asked me to leave him to rest so I head out down the corridors to my rooms. They weren't nearly as large as his chamber however seeing the size of them I could only imagine how large the princess' chamber must be.

As I head towards the direction I assumed my room was in I heard a soft rustle followed by the sound of a door being shut around the corner. I believed the other male servants were still at work so as I turned the corridor I could not help my curiosity as to who was in their room rather than working. You can easily imagine my surprise when I turned the corridor to nothing, not a room in sight. I was stumped for a moment then, thinking of the Skye manor in Roseville, I thought of the possibility of a passageway. The idea was intriguing; I was able to find at least a dozen at the manor so I began by using my typical techniques. I stared at the wall where I imagine the noise was heard from, and then I knocked to see if I could hear a sound that would lead me to believe there was an empty space behind the wall. Finally, I dragged my hand along the wall feeling for a difference in the texture of the wall. It was then that I felt a slight difference. I followed the crack that was the difference towards a rock in the stone wall that was a bit farther out than the rest. I smirked. This must've been the way of entrance. So I tried pushing and pulling the rock and it was not until I pushed it upwards that it opened a small section. I had found it, it wasn't too big but I was sure I could fit through it.

I entered into the darkness and followed along the path. When I heard the wall close behind me I cursed myself for not bringing a candle in with me for a source of light. I walked for about two minutes before I saw the dim light of a candle. I stilled, someone was in here and this was somewhere I should not be. Yet, I had no choice as I couldn't be sure that the entrance would open for me to leave. I cursed myself again for not carrying my knife with me at all times.

I walked silently in to see the princess sitting along a wall facing away from. In the dim light I could see that her eyes were closed and she was holding something that looked like a photograph. She was still wearing her dress from that morning but she was covered in dust as I imagined I was too.

I didn't know what to say to her so I stood staring at her for a bit, admiring her beauty. I approached cautiously to take a look at the photograph she was holding it was of a man and a woman I had seen many times before.

It was now that out of anger I spoke, "Your parents?"

She did not react as if I had surprised her like I imagined she would instead she nodded. I took that as an invitation to sit across from her. Now that I could see that she was in pain attempting not to cry. I hated to see that look on anyone's face so despite my hatred for her and her family I asked if she missed them.

"Of course I do. How could I not?"

"As if I would know Princess, their death makes you queen."

"Is being Queen worth it?"

"I wouldn't be able to fathom anything better, Princess."

"You're right. Compared to anyone perhaps I am better off. Yet, I ask to live a different life. I truly am selfish."

"Of course you are Princess, how could you not be? You are a human after all what we have is never enough. Wouldn't you agree Princess?"

She nodded, "I suppose so. But it must be so great to be normal, to attend school, have friends, and live a childhood. Don't you agree Zach?"

I didn't think she'd remember my name what princess would? Yet, it surprised me more that she wanted to be normal.

"Princess—"

"What is your last name Zach?"

"Goode"

"Well, if you continue to call me Princess Sir, I'd have no choice but to call you Mr. Goode."

I hardly think she would, what kind of princess calls a servant sir?

"I wouldn't mind princess."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," she muttered.

"Very well, how about I call you something else?"

"Cammie"

"No, no that is much too obvious how about Gallagher Girl?"

"Why?"

"Well, this is Gallagher kingdom and you, my dear princess, wish to be a normal girl."

"I suppose it is fitting."

"Very much so"

Silence fell between us and though most young woman would feel nervous to be in such a small space with a man but she seemed oddly comfortable.

"What do your parents do Zach?"

Of all the lies I could tell her I went with the most absurd. I wouldn't be able to tell you the definite reason but I do believe it had something to do with wanting so her smile.

"Well my mother and father work together in a family business. They make toys for children. It is quite lovely."

"Really? Why don't you work with them?" She was smiling now and it was truly beautiful.

"Well, children don't need to buy toys as often as you'd think. So my parents sent me off to work at the manor. I don't mind."

"I'd love to see all the toys they make, we should go!"

I laughed, "Whoa there Gallagher Girl, I do not think it is considered proper for the princess to leave her castle. If only you could."

"Yes, if only." She wasn't smiling anymore. Instead she had a look in her eyes and I regretted being the one who put it there.

There was silence again this time; however, it wasn't as comfortable as the last.

"I suppose I should get going it was a pleasure talking to you Zach."

"As well as you Gallagher Girl," I tried.

She stood up and I followed suit. It was only now that I realized how small this space actually was. We were standing awfully close and she must've realized it because she took a step back only to nearly fall. I caught her just in time and helped her regain balance.

"Don't hurt yourself princess, can't have you breaking."

She smiled gratefully and left.

**What did you think? Sorry it's not as long as usual I'm not a hundred percent today. I will try to get the next one in ASAP but i've got a busy week ahead of me so sorry in advance. **

**Review please! It'll make me happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait :$ I had a rough couple weeks. On the bright side, March Break next week! **

**Anyways, I need books to read. Preferably one's that i could then proceed to write fan fiction about, ideas?**

**This idea is from the lovely NinjaBallerinaAndProud I thank you!**

**Disclaimer: This is Ally Carter's lovely idea.**

"_And I'll keep you a daydream away, just watch from a safe place, so I never have to lose."  
>Daydream Away – All Time Low<em>

**Third Person**

A month passed in a hurry with not much occurring. Mr. Goode and Princess Cameron often visited their shared passageway. However, it was rare for both of them to meet at once. When they did their conversations revolved around little things. The Princess spent most of her time coming up with a plan, one that would make her worthy of being the Princess of Gallagher. She had promised herself that she would earn her position of Queen. Few believed this was likely.

**Cammie POV**

Liz and Bex had been sent off to town by Aunt Abby seeing as how my coronation was in a matter of two months and preparations needed to be made. It was I who had told her to send the two of them. Oh, how I regret that decision now. I stand in my chamber's closet with my dress partially on attempting to tie my corset myself. Most ladies my age could manage it themselves but I had always had someone to do it for me. Of course, there were other lady maids who could do it for me but they were always pesky and looking for a topic of gossip. I also was not willing to put myself through another conversation about finding a suitor.

I decided to beckon to one of the other servants to summon Macey. She could manage this herself so she would likely be able to aid me. I was waiting when I heard the door to my chamber open. There was no mirror in my closet as I was not accustomed to it. I often just wore whatever Liz, Bex or Macey asked of me and they were trust worthy as to whether or not it looked well enough.

I raised my voice to let Macey know I was in the closet, "Macey! Dear god, how long does it take you to get here from town you'd think you lived in Blackthorne!"

It was common to make references to Blackthorne in the castle but they were often jokes. I was not sure if they occurred outside the castle walls too as I hardly was able to go out.

I heard Macey enter the closet behind me and said, "I cannot believe I still am not able to tie my own corset. Perhaps the three of you could teach me tomorrow evening."

She proceeded to gather my laces and tie them together. I waited patiently feeling the well known tug of my insides being crunched together. Well perhaps that was a tad melodramatic yet, that's how I felt. Once it was done I held up the necklace Liz and Bex had chosen for me to wear.

"You may as well hook this for me too," I said holding it in reach for her hand.

As she reached over I noticed something odd. The hand that reached over was not delicate and small like Macey's rather it was large and strong. Shocked, I spun around.

"Zachary!"

"Gallagher Girl," he said smirking and tipping his hat.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"It is not in a servant's polite interest to leave the Princess in her time of need. I was told by one Ms. Anna Fetterman that you required assistance from Ms. McHenry. I assumed any task that was assigned of her could be done by me."

"Were you not aware that it is impolite for a male to enter a female's room as they are changing?"

"Ah, but I'm a servant and you're a princess," he replied.

"Oh never mind," I muttered.

"Where are your lady maids today anyways?"

"Fancy one of them do you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. A part of me however was a bit afraid of his answer. This feeling was odd. He was after all just a servant but he felt closer much like a friend. They had not had many conversations since the day in the passageway. They were more or less about how close the coronation date was.

More odd than anything that had happened today was when he responded with, "Not even close, Princess." It may have been him calling me Princess that made my heart swell with relief but I think it was more to do with the fact that he, unlike everyone else, was not in love with one of my best friends.

"If you must know, they've got to town."

"Why haven't you gone to town?"

"I cannot Zachary, It is not Princess like."

"As if you haven't before," He replied with a smirk. How did he know?

"Well, I have a meeting arranged with my Aunt."

"You have to make _appointments _to see your aunt?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course not, this is for an actual meeting I have business to discuss."

"What about?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"That is for me and the current queen to discuss"

"It's a shame you do not trust me Gallagher Girl."

"Don't be silly, of course I don't trust you," I said smiling.

"You insult me," he said taking a step towards me. "What is this meeting possibly for?"

"If you must know Zachary," I said. "It is so I can make amends for what my father did.

"What did he do other than make a barrier between here and Blackthorne?"

"Nothing," I said. We both knew he was a great ruler but the barrier was the only wrong thing he did and I was going to fix it.

I hadn't noticed that we had been stepping closer and closer to one another. We were nearly face to face now and in shock and realization I took a sudden step backwards, nearly tripping. Zach quickly righted me and smirking said, "Careful Princess, can't have you breaking."

That was the second time this had happened as if the first wasn't embarrassing enough.

I was righted but her hands were still around my waist. I looked up at him. We were slowly leaning into each other as if to kiss but just as realization dawned on me the door slammed open.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN!" Macey screamed. "You had better have a brilliant excuse for calling me here."

She was clearly making her way towards my closet and I looked up at Zach in fear.

"Goodbye Gallagher Girl," he whispered smirking.

He went back towards my balcony doors located at the back of my closet just as Macey walked in.

"What is the matter?"

"My corset I couldn't tie it, I have that important meeting with Aunt Abby."

"Oh very well," she said coming around behind me.

"Cameron this is tied," she said.

"Yes I just did it myself, how is it?"

"Not very well, awfully sloppy, we'll have to teach you the correct way one day." Thank god for Zach's lack of corset tying skills.

"Yes, I agree. I'm awfully sorry about wasting your time Macey."

"What else are friends for?"

I smiled at her. She helped me with my necklace and then off I went towards my Aunt's office. During the walk only one thought crossed my mind, _I am falling for Zachary Goode, a servant._ A new complication has now been added to the stress of my soon to come coronation.

**What'd you think? Review please...more reviews = faster updates :P **

**Oh, and let me know if you have any ideas of scenes like this ... you know some fluff n' stuff ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Have you read the new book? I have and I loved it!**

"_If its love, and we're two birds of a feather then the rest is just whatever"  
>If its love by Train<em>

**Third Person**

It is often assumed that no princess of Gallagher has ever married beneath her. This is a lie. The granddaughter of Gillian Gallagher did. Her name was Alice Grace Morgan and she married one Christopher James. He was a blacksmith but a handsome one at it. They fell in love on her weekly visits to town. It was then decreed that no princess of Gallagher shall be allowed to roam around town aimlessly. Alice was never heard of again, so they say. However it is often said, more so whispered, that she simply moved away into the outskirts of Blackthorne where no one dared go.

The fate of Cameron would very well differ from that of Alice for Alice had a brother. He graciously took over the kingdom and married a lord's daughter much worth his hand. It was as if Alice had never existed. Cammie, however, was the sole remaining Morgan. It was up to her to keep the standards high. If not the kingdom would be passed on to the Skye family.

It is probably assumed absurd for Cameron to believe she's in love with Zachary. Yet, how can one judge something so sincere. It may be the fleeting feeling in her gut when he comes near, the blush of her cheeks when he smiles at her or even the longing for him when he is away that made her think she was in love. How can one possibly decree that they were not, as she thought, in love? Who is that person to judge?

Love, however, was soon to be the last of the princess' worries. For her plans to save the kingdom were going to be the very thing that could result in the fall of it. If, of course, she fails her duty as soon to be queen.

**There is more... but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking so long...I'm addicted to tumblr. Oh, if you have one let me know it and I'll check it out. I'm always looking for people to follow.**

**Mine is .com ... in case you wanted to know.**

**Anywhoo, read on!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay...off you go...**

"_Tears stream down your face when you lose something you cannot replace."  
>Fix You by Coldplay<em>

**Abby POV**

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts of my sister.

I called for whoever it was to enter and when she came in my thoughts bounced right back. She looked so much like the queen, her mother. I couldn't help be in awe. She was beautiful just as she was and I felt a pang of regret. I could never tell my niece the reality of her parents' death. It's not as if she ever asked. Yet, I felt as though I was betraying her.

"Aunt Abby?" said Cammie still standing in the door way.

I attempted to smile at her, "Sweetie, what could you possibly require a meeting for?"

She sat down in the chair opposite me and looked me straight on in the eyes.

"I would like to be worthy of the crown. I want to deserve it when I receive it during the coronation. I want the people to think I am capable of ruling their country."

I was proud of her, for wanting to be worthy of all that she had been given, yet I was afraid. However, I was unsure of what I was afraid of.

"How do you plan on accomplishing such a thing," I asked her.

"By righting my father's wrong." She replied. She sounded so sure, so confident. It broke my heart.

"Cameron..." I started.

"Here me out, Auntie, please," she pleaded. I nodded for her to continue.

"Blackthorne is made out to be our enemies, yet once we were allies. We have no idea of what the system is like there. How they are ruled. So I did some research. I read through my father's journals. He explained that Blackthorne had no longer been a kingdom when he made the barrier. For the king was dead, the queen unheard of and the Prince too young. But Auntie that wall was built when I was a child. It's quite possible that prince has reached eighteen. Also, it is very likely that he now rules Blackthorne. We have no idea of its rules or the way it is governed. I would like to change all this. Not so much as tear down the wall, no, I would simply like to send a letter. In this letter, we could ask those who rule Blackthorne of their predicament and if they would like to work on becoming allies."

I looked at my niece sitting there in complete seriousness. She was confident this would work. I had no way to convince her otherwise. It is not as if I was surer than her of Blackthorne's government. Also, I too, often questioned my brother-in-law's decision to build the wall. It was awfully hasty. There seemed no solid reason for me to deny her request yet I could not shake a scared feeling. I sighed and told myself she could take care of herself.

"On the conditions that I am allowed to read your letter before hand and that they are invited to meet you here, in our kingdom, I agree to your request."

She smiled at me big and broad much like the Cammie I knew, "Thank you Auntie!"

She hugged me and left giving me a fleeting smile.

I looked around my office, one which once belonged to my sister. I missed her so and didn't believe myself capable to be a fit mother for her daughter. Yet I'd done it. I thought of the death of my sister the abundance of blood, panic and terror. She and her husband had been assassinated by those we thought were gone. Those we now knew went by the title The Circle of Cavan. With few details, there wasn't much giving us the opportunity to stop them. I just could not bear the thought of Cammie being placed between all this.

**What'd you think? **

**It's finally picking up pace! Happiness overwhelms me! I'm thinking of writing a Harry Potter fanfic focused on the Marauders. Would you guys read it?**

**Anywhoo, drop a review! It'll make me a happy writer! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ay, what the hay...Here is another one.**

"_I've lost control again and the night is closing in. I've gotta be whole within so my life is mine again."  
>The Motivation by Attack! Attack!<em>

**Third Person**

It is often explained that people have differing reasons for their actions. Yet sometimes the action can be the same. Two people can have one motive and different reasons. Such was the situation of our princess.

The Circle of Cavan had always been a hushed group of assassins. It is quite often thought that their worst crime was the one in which they assassinated Lincoln. Though, it is often argued that the war with Gillian Gallagher was worse. Yet, no can be sure. The Circle of Cavan is so secretive and exclusive that even listening to the whispers in Gallagher Kingdom you would rarely even hear of their existence. Blackthorne's kingdom was much the same.

There were two reasons for wanting to kill Princess Cameron. One was the hatred between the Blackthorne and Gallagher Kingdoms. The second was unknown. All that is known of the second reason is that the Circle of Cavan was part of it. The motive was the same, to kill Princess Cameron. She, however, is unaware of all of this.

There is one man, however, that can be deemed the largest threat of all. This very man had walked the streets to Roseville months ago believing his mission was solely his own decision. Yet, he was the largest threat because unknowingly he was using revenge to do what many others wanted to. He was and remains the pawn in this entire situation.

It can be said that the number of things people were doing unknowingly in the Gallagher Kingdom had reached an all time high. Yet who's to argue that they weren't hiding all the things they know from the whispers of Gallagher. It is widely known that the whispers of Gallagher are the kingdom's sole source of knowledge when it comes to Princess Cameron.

**So what'd you think? I hope you liked it! Let me know though! I think I know where I'm taking it but I need fluff ideas :) **

drop a review lovelies!

OH, and if you have a story you want me to read...let me know.. I need new fanfics to read :)

Lots of love,

Jane.

**oh, i wrote a FanFic to do with Harry Potter (The Marauders) ... check it out? It's called a Terribly Terrific Year**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am horrid. I am so sorry for taking so long. It's been nearly a month. I have started a couple other fanfics though…check em out?**

**Disclaimer: These are Ally Carter's characters not mine.**

_No lyrics for this chapter. I apologize._

**Grant Newman POV**

I could not fathom my shock when I had received the letter from Gallagher Kingdom. It had been thrown over the wall and given to one of the citizens who had then brought it to me. No one but the queen and the guards were aware of the Prince's departure. However, no one but the queen, Jonas and I were aware of the reason of his departure.

I grinned broadly as I made my way over to Jonas.

"Brilliant," I yell-whispered, "It's a letter from Gallagher."

"Really?" Jonas asked sceptical.

"Indeed," I replied nodding.

"Read it then," he urged with a grin much like man.

"Wait," I said suddenly, "you think she's dead?"

"Not yet, read it," Jonas urged again.

"Alright," I started,

"_Dearest Kingdom of Blackthorne,_

_That is to say we assume you are a kingdom still. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan and I am the Princess of Gallagher Kingdom. It has come to my attention that it is very much likely that Blackthorne is still, today, a kingdom. Despite what many have believed in the past. My father had built the wall out of fearing for our safety as he had assumed with Blackthorne's king dead it was no longer safe. The wall he built creates a barrier between the kingdoms. One, I believe, does not belong. This is why I would like to meet with perhaps the Prince of Blackthorne. So that we may be able to discuss an agreement to become allies once more. _

_Please do send a letter in reply._

_Sincerely, Princess Cameron"_

I looked at the letter and gaped. She wanted to become allies? Through the letter she didn't seem as awful as everyone had made her out to be. She seemed eager to right the wrongs of her father. Why was it that we were so against her ruling Gallagher then?

I looked up at Jonas he wore a look similar to mine and asked what should be done.

"We need to meet her," Jonas said clearly focused on the right thing to do.

I nodded.

We set off to compose a letter in reply. You'd think it'd be necessary to call upon the queen but we thought otherwise. She was not much of a queen, actually. To think she had left two guards in charge! We would do as we pleased.

We wrote to her that in a fortnight they would meet at the barrier between the kingdoms and that the two of us would crossover to her kingdom and stay with her for as long as required.

My only thoughts however revolved around whether or not our prince would complete his task by then. And whether or not I wanted him too, I couldn't be sure.

**Okay, so this was short. But I'll probably write the next chapter. I read a lot of your reviews trying to come up with what to do with this chapter and you people are so kind! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, if you're into Harry Potter read my newest fanfics, Marauder Memories?**

**Ah- thank you, thank you very much. ;)**

**Review please!**


End file.
